


Intimacy

by SnowyDesolation



Series: Drabbles [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-13
Updated: 2015-02-13
Packaged: 2018-03-11 21:51:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3334139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnowyDesolation/pseuds/SnowyDesolation
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble ~</p>
<p>It was years of built up want and lust combined with the deepest love...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Intimacy

As Steve pounded into Bucky like a hammer pounding a nail, both of their hearts began beating faster and harder in their chests, their muscles tensed, and adrenaline was flowing through their veins, faster than their blood. The mirror and windows grew foggy; their moaning, grunting, cursing faded to nothing more than heavy pants. The bed broke, the sheets soaked with sweat.

The serum had made good, great... and mere pleasure had turned into damn near unbearable pleasure.  
It was years of built up want and lust combined with the deepest love... and no orgasm had ever felt so amazing.


End file.
